Taking a risk
by Rainbowsprings
Summary: One shot. In the episode 9 x 12 Jamie tells Eddie that he probably wouldn't have taken the Sargent's exam if it hadn't been for her. So how did she convince him to take it?


Sergeants exam

Eddie set up the alarm on her phone. This time she wasn't going to make Jamie late.

Last Sunday Jamie had left late for family dinner. Tomorrow they had an early day tour and she wasn't going to make trouble. That day he had come over to help her study for the sergeants exam and they had lost track of time. She had not told him that earlier that week his dad had call her to his office to find out if Jamie was taking the exam. She ventured to imagine that if Jamie knew he would have lost his senses and go yell at his dad. The last thing she wanted to do was cause a wedge between Jamie and his dad. However, she agreed with Frank. Jamie should take the exam. The last day to submit the papers for the Sargent's exam was tomorrow and she was determined to convinced Jamie to submit his application along with hers.

She was pulled out of her trance when she heard the buzz of her apartment building.

"Yeah," Eddie answer although knowing full well who it was.

"I have Pizza Janko," His familiar voice came from the intercom. She pressed the button to let him in.

A few minutes later Eddie open the door. "Good because I'm starving,"

"When are you not, Janko," Eddie closed the door and follow Jamie to the kitchen. She pulled two glasses and put ice on them. Jamie separated the pizza and picked up some plates and napkins. He set up the table and they both sat down to eat. Eddie loved the quiet comforting silence between them. Ever since they had started studying for the exam moments like these were very common. Every day after tour they have substitute their daily bar runs for a meet up at either his apartment or hers. They would have dinner, study and then watch some TV. Many nights even spending the night at each other's place it got too late

.

Eddie had to admit that it was getting dangerous. They were falling into a comfortable pace between each other. She had long admitted that she was in love with Jamie. Recently, it was reaching the point that no man ever compared to him.

"I thought you were going to cancel to go out with Barry." Jamie mumbled.

"Umm, It wasn't working out with Barry. We aren't dating anymore." Eddie admitted

"I'm sorry I didn't know. What happen?" Jamie asked

"Don't be, you know when I cancel our date. Well he got really mad at me. Then I told him I needed to study for this exam and he sort of told me to call him when I decided I had time for him. Then I decided to never call him back."

"You ghosted him?" Jamie laughed.

"Don't look me at like that Jamie! I just wasn't feeling that connection. I wasn't comfortable."

"I am not judging you! You shouldn't have to go out with someone you don't want to." Jamie assure her.

"He was starting to get serious about us and I just couldn't get there. I kept on giving him excuses and dodging his advances. It's not fair to him or to me." Eddie fidget with her napkin.

"You don't owe me any excuses. This job is hard enough your personal life shouldn't be a struggle too. You should be with someone because you want to, not because you have to." Jamie finished adding more soda to her cup.

Eddie smiled. "You're the first guy that has always been so supportive of almost everything I do." realizing she had not meant to say that she shifted in her chair and change the conversation. "Jamie can I ask why you don't want to take the exam."

Jamie gave a huge sigh. He swallowed the last bit of his pizza and took a napkin to clean his hands. "I'm comfortable exactly where I am. I don't need some sargent position to feel better about myself or make others feel better about the life choices I have made."

"You shouldn't have to take an exam, a job, or do anything to please someone else." Eddie smirked knowing she was throwing his words at him. "You should do it because you want to. You should do it because it's good for you. To prove to yourself how far you can go. You should always do it for yourself."

"If I take the exam my dad is going to think that I did to please him." Jamie sounded exasperated.

"Don't tell him." Eddie said simply.

"What you mean? Like take the exam and don't say anything?"

"Yeah, why do you have to tell him of your next career move? Does it even matter? Take the exam and see where it takes you. If you still feel the same way after the results then you can decline the job."

"Why are you insisting on this so much? Are you that desperate to get rid of me?" Jamie's tone was slightly exasperated.

"Jamie," Eddie put her hand on top of his. "It's going to be so sad the day I don't get to ride with you. You're the best friend and partner I ever had. But you're so good at what you do it's almost a crime that you don't lead others to be just as good. You inspire me everyday to be the best cop I can be and I think you should teach that to others."

"I don't know, what if it turns out I fail the test in a spectacular way."

"Then you didn't lose anything. You gain some knowledge and try again the next time. Besides the person who is going to fail spectacularly it's me."

"I won't let you fail. I have your back, always."

Eddie smiled at him. It was moments like these that made her heart swell with love and devotion for him. She didn't want to jeopardize what they have so she would never let anything more than friendship happen between them. However, she wonder if any other man would ever compare to him.

The finish the pizza and study for a couple of hours. They were reaching the point of starting to see double when Eddie's alarm phone sounded.

"What's that?"

"I put an alarm so you wouldn't be late to your family dinner. You're helping me. I want to help you by not being late." Eddie grabbed her phone and shut the alarm off.

Jamie laughed "You're unbelievable. Thank you." He picked up the books and started straightening the papers. "I promise tomorrow we will dedicate all the time to that part you're having trouble with."

"Before you leave I have something for you." Eddie was nervous about doing this but she seriously thought it was the best for her partner. She took the envelope from her purse and gave it to him.

"It's the paperwork to take the sargent's exam. You're an amazing cop, person and you should lead others to be the same way. Please think about it. If you still don't want to do it I will respect your decision but I have faith that this is what you're meant to do. The deadline is tomorrow and I would feel so much better if you took this exam with me."

Jamie looked thoughtful for a minute "Okay, I will think about it but if my answer is the same you won't give me grief."

"I promise I won't. I'm honestly really nervous about this exam and knowing you're going right next to me taking it, would make me feel better."

"I will see you tomorrow Janko. Early tour remember." He took the envelope from her and took the books he brought.

"We can have sushi tomorrow, while we study." Jamie smiled at her.

"Okay," Eddie whisper quietly. She wanted to go up in her tip toes and kiss him so badly. She was afraid he would notice and averted his eyes. She open the door for him.

"I will see you tomorrow and yes I will think about this and have an answer for you." Jamie said leaving the apartment. Eddie close the door behind him. She had put her best effort all she could do now is hope and pray that she had gotten thru him.

Eddie filled up her coffee cup. She felt exhausted, despite that she had gone to bed early. Truth to be told she barely slept. She had been too nervous thinking if any of what she said had many difference in Jamie's mind. She grabbed her envelope with her application and headed over to make it official.

'"Janko, you're already having coffee, now you don't wait for me?" Jamie came from the corner and made her jump when she heard his name. .

"Don't start with me. I don't know why I didn't sleep well last night. I could use another hour of sleep. I have to hand over my application. Do you have yours?"

"No,"

"Oh," Eddie couldn't help feeling sad.

"I already hand it over," Jamie said smiling and before she got a chance to let disappointment sink in. "You better get going and hand over yours."

"I will be right back. Hold my coffee." Eddie said handing him her coffee cup. She walked away when suddenly she wanted to know what changed his mind.

"Jamie, what made you change your mind?"

"You did," He smiled. She smiled and walked away trying hard to conceal her excitement.


End file.
